


Hold Each Other

by So_we_sang



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Domestic Boyfriends, I wrote this a year ago and didnt hate jace/dim back then, M/M, literally so cheesy, set after 203
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_we_sang/pseuds/So_we_sang
Summary: Malec talk about the True Loves Kiss.





	Hold Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Hold Each Other by A Great Big World. Kudos and comments are welcomed and so is (nice) constructive criticism.

Movie nights had started when Magnus found out that Alec had only seen bits and pieces of a few movies here and there. That night Magnus chose Enchanted because its lightheartedness was needed. So that’s how they found themselves on this rare night off. On Magnus’ bed, propped up by far too many pillows and the popcorn bowl spilling over occasionally from their entwined legs shifting.  
When they got to the true loves kiss scene, Magnus sat up slightly with widened eyes as he watched Prince Edward fail to wake up the comatose Giselle. Alec glanced up at Magnus, noticing his discomfort, but didn’t say anything.  
“I wonder if it would have worked now.” Magnus mumbled off handedly, relaxing a bit as Robert’s kiss saved Giselle.  
“Hmm?” Alec replied, moving his head up from where it was tucked under Magnus’ arm.  
“Oh, nothing my dear.” Magnus brushed off, willing the younger man to go back to watching the film. Sadly, his boyfriend was one of the most stubborn people on the planet. Before he knew what was happening, Alec was awkwardly leaning across him to grab the remote from the end table, pausing the movie.  
“Alexander, what are you doing?” Magnus sighed, sitting up more, which disturbed Alec’s position as well.  
“You looked upset, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to talk about what’s bothering you…” Alec rambled off.  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “Alec, I can reassure you that it’s nothing. I forgot how upsetting that scene was with the.”  
“True loves kiss?” Alec interrupted. “But it worked?”  
“Yes, this time.” Magnus countered.  
“When hasn’t true loves kiss worked? I thought that was a popular thing in these fairytales.” Alec gave him a look for confirmation, but Magnus didn’t see, as he was staring at the paused tv, clearly living something over in his head.  
“Magnus, what’s wrong.” Alec questioned, gently turning Magnus’ face to look at him.  
“On you.” Magnus said. “It didn’t work on you.”  
Alec’s brows furrowed as he took in what Magnus just said. What did he mean true love’s kiss kiss hadn't worked. They only said ‘I love you’ for the first time barely a month ago after Valentine had been taken in. Was the kiss they shared then supposed to fix something? Was it supposed to bring back all the downworlders that had died that day. Magic like that didn’t exist in the real world.  
“What do you mean.” Alec asked. Magnus had turned away from him again, but this time he faced the open bedroom door and stared at the living room, a pinched expression on his face.  
“When you tried tracking Jace through the Parabatai bond, and you almost died. Nothing I did was working.” Magnus spoke so soft that Alec had trouble hearing him at first. “Nothing was working. I had never in all my years felt so powerless.” He was facing towards Alec now, and raised his hand to stroke his thumb over Alec’s scarred eyebrow. Alec gave him a gentle nod to continue.  
“I- Alexander, I had tried everything I could possibly think of. Except-”  
“Except true love’s kiss.” Alec finished for him. “But that doesn’t actually exist, Magnus. Life isn’t some Disney movie. You did everything you could to keep me alive so that Jace could save me.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong, Alexander. Is it rare? Yes. But true love in its’ purest form can be some of the strongest magic out there.”  
“Wait… so you did try? You kissed me?” Alec questioned.  
“It was quite foolish of me honestly. We weren’t even dating yet, but I already had such strong feelings for you that I had to at least try.” Magnus explained with a sad smile. “Honestly, it did work- just for Jace- not me, and it was more like a True Love’s hug more than anything.” Magnus chuckled dryly.  
“Magnus, Jace is my parabatai, of course the love we have for each other is strong. It has to be, we’re connected.” Alec explained in a gentle tone. “But with you Magnus, it’s so different.” Alec continued, making sure to maintain eye contact with Magnus.  
“How so?” Magnus said with a small smile forming on his lips as he leaned in closer to Alec.  
“I- I never thought I would ever meet someone like you. Nobody has ever loved me the way you love me. And I- mph.” He was suddenly cut off by Magnus’ lips pressed to his.  
“I love you.” Magnus said when he pulled away from the kiss.  
“I just said that.” Alec laughed. Magnus hit his chest lightly.  
“I love you, too.”  
“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the formatting is off??? I tried to fix it but *shrugs* Thanks for reading!


End file.
